Fun in the summer
by Aurror111
Summary: Harry and Ginny have lots of fun when harry gets to the Burrow late one night along with their experiences over the next few days. Read and Review. Please observe rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks this is a short story (2-3 ch.) of harry and Ginny together after Harry's third year.

Yea its rated M for good reason please no one under 18

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter this story is just for fun.

Harry was so excited that he was finally at the burrow. It had been so terrible spending the summer at the Dursleys after what had happened during the school year, it was nice to be somewhere where people actually cared about him.

It was the middle of the night and he had just arrived. Dumbledore had come personally to drop him off, and being the great lady she always was Mrs. Weasley had set Harry up in Charlie's old room since he was over in Romania. Harry was now laying on the bed in the dark when the door suddenly creaked open and a figure entered the room. Harry felt a weight on the bed next to him and was pleased when he heard a soft voice say "hi harry". "Hi Ginny", he replied, but she simply responded by pressing her lips against his. She nimbly climbed so she was straddling him, never removing her lips. Harry broke the kiss off and said surprisingly

"Whoa Gin what are you doin?" during the school year they had been going out but that had merely consisted of kissing and holding hands, nothing more.

"I've missed you so much Harry!", she whined. Harry leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp so he could get a clear view of her. Damn did she look hot, thin tank top, and short shorts, and of course her amazing brown eyes. Harry shifted into the sitting position and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know Gin, I've really missed you too", he said. This got one of those famous Weasley blushes out of her and she leaned in for another kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later and Harry said,

"Umm so what do you want to do?"

"Well I had a few plans. . ." she said as she traced a line down his chest with her finger.

"And what would that entail?" Harry said with a smile

"It could start like this…" she said as she undid the top button of Harry's shirt

"umm" said Harry with a gulp. He looked into those beautiful brown eyes and who could refuse. "ok continue."

"Well next" she undid the rest of the buttons.

"so umm you want to go all the way?" said Harry.

"Only if you want to," said Ginny sheepishly

"Well I've never done it before, I'd probably mess up or something," said an embarrassed Harry

"Well I got us something to help us out," she said as she grabbed a book she had brought with her. It was entitled "A wizard and witches guide to Love".

"So whats in there?" Asked a puzzled harry.

"Some stuff, ways to umm yea, and other things like ummm protective spells."

"Really??" Said Harry as he raised his eyebrows. "So how'd you get that?"

"Well I sneaked off to this little umm special shop in diagan alley when my mom was busy haggling over the price of dragon liver."

"Cool, so can we look at it?" said harry.

"Sure" Said ginny

They opened the book to the front page to a picture of a young witch and wizard holding hands the next page was an index slid her finger down the list to the heading that said "for the first time witch and wizard" she turned to page 36 as it said and was greeted by a picture of anxious looking kids about Harry and her age.

"Ok, it says here that we need to first study foreplay" said Ginny with a quick glance towards Harry. She turned the page and started to read: "Foreplay can be used on its own for pleasure or along with ummm sex. The best way to start is to start kissing and gingerly remove each other's clothing. This should be very enjoyable."

"I think I get the gist of the whole foreplay thing, move to the next section." Said Harry

"Ok" said Ginny "well next section is Preparation it says: the first step in preparation for sex is to choose a position. For first timers the missionary position is recommended detailed picture pg 105. Remember to always use some sort of birth protection, such as spells, pg87 potions pg89 or commercially sold products.

"So let's look at the picture, see what were up to" said harry with a grin

Ginny quickly flipped to page 105 and a full color moving picture of the two young people demonstrating the position. Below were specific instructions and harry began to read them.

"First the witch must lay down on the bed on her back. The wizard will then stand with his knees between the witch's legs and slowly lower down into her." Harry gulped and looked over to see a very red Ginny looking at him. "Well what do you think?"

Ginny smiled and said "I love you Harry. Lets extend our relationship" With that Ginny leaned towards him and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way.

"Wait!" Harry said suddenly.

"whats wrong?" asked ginny

"we forgot the Birth protection. What are we going to do to stop you from getting pregnant?"

"Oh I got that covered I made a potion for myself earlier today. We are all good, Love." With that she pulled his shirt off him and started to kiss him. Harry put his hands into her sweet smelling hair and hissed her harder than he ever had. He then felt her tongue pressing against his mouth and he opened to let it in. After they broke the kiss off Harry slowly slid his hands down the sides of her neck to her shoulders, Ginny took his hands and put them onto her breasts. Harry gently squeezed them thought the thin shirt and her bra, dying to feel them. He looked at Ginny who just nodded. He slid the thin tank top up over her head and silently admired her lacy white bra. He then started to kiss her neck, slowly working his way, kiss by kiss down to her cleavage he planted a kiss on the space just above her bra and was met with a deep moan from Ginny. She slowly released the clasp holding on her bra to expose her perfect breasts. Harry reached to cup one in his hand it fit just perfect. Her nipple was erect and he touched it carefully with his finger tip, causing her to shudder. He slid his hands down her stomach towards her pants but Ginny Stopped him, and said

"That was your turn" now its mine.

She put her hand over his now very erect penis and felt it through the thick jean material, Gasped in pleasure. She then un buttoned his fly and slid her hand between his pants and his underwear and started to rub his 5" cock. While Ginny was still rubbing him Harry removed his pants the rest of the way to give her better access.

New chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I got this out a little later that I hoped I would school has just been so crazy with all the exams and such. Hope you enjoy.

Harry lay on his back upon the bed with his legs spread apart, Ginny gently stroking his cock through his underpants. Harry leaned his head back and with a groan said,

"Oh Ginny, babe, I really like this foreplay stuff." At this Ginny only increased the speed of her rubbing and slowly started to slide her other hand underneath the waist band towards his now throbbing member. Harry and Ginny took a long loving look into each other's eyes before she slowly started to pull down his underwear. Ginny gave a soft giggle as they got stuck on him as she pulled them down, but soon she had successfully maneuvered them off of him.

Harry now was laying on his back on the bed that had once belonged to Charlie Weasley with his rock hard member standing at prompt attention due to Ginny Weasley's delicate touch. Ginny slowly extended her hand towards harry and slowly grasped him in her hand. Harry slowly released his breath, which he had been holding the entire time. He felt amazing feelings coursing throughout his body as the girl he loved grasped his manlihood.

An amazing feeling coursed through out Harry body all the way from his head to his penis then toes and back again, Ginny's warm skin felt amazing against the delicate and sensitive skin of his penis.

Harry was still bathing in the amazing feeling of her touch when Ginny started to move her hand slowly up and down on him, then a bit faster. Harry suddenly looked up at her and she stopped, thinking she had something wrong. Harry quickly said, "oh no babe you didn't do anything wrong it is just a little umm rough on me. I mean do you have any lubricant or something?". Ginny released him and once again reached for that amazing guide for love, but this time she opened to the back cover where there was a small magical compartment sunken in and it contained a few small bottles. Ginny selected one and carefully sprinkled a few drops onto the still throbbing head of Harry's penis. She discarded the book and put her hands back onto Harry's awaiting dick. This time meeting no resistance because of the magical lubrication she started to move her hands even faster than before. As Harry's fervor increased she only stroked him harder, desperate to show him how much she loved him. Harry once again let out a moan and a whispered "Oh Ginny". Ginny continued and Harry soon started to gyrate his hips up and down along with her and grunted, "I don't have very long Ginny."

"Ok love, let's try something different," she said then leaning forward encased the head of his penis with her mouth. Harry look up at the sudden change but let a smile come to his lips as he viewed the erotic beauty of her mouth around his dick. Ginny swirled her tongue around the head, tasting the strange flavor of his pre-cum. She then allowed more of him into her mouth and started to suck gently on him. Harry started to once again gyrate his hips and Ginny moved her mouth on his dick to match his motions. Suddenly Harry felt an even more amazing feeling surging through his body and a tingling feeling was starting his balls, he said, "Ginny I'm Coming!" Ginny removed her mouth and once again grasped him with her hands. He came then, covering her breasts in his juice. Ginny rode all the way through his orgasm with her hands on his dick, satisfied to hear his pleasured moans. Harry slowly started to soften and Ginny removed her hands. Harry sat up and saw Ginny 's breasts covered in his cum. He reached over to retrieve his discarded shirt and used it to gently wipe her clean. They shared a loving look then Ginny bent forward and planted a gentle kiss on to the very tip of his semi-erect penis and said, "your turn love"

Harry sat up quickly and pulled a topless Ginny onto his lap next to his moistened dick. He started by giving her a lingering kiss and slowly started to kiss down her neck and towards her breasts. He grasped the right one in his hand, gently caressing it and, leaning forward took the hard nipple of the left into his mouth. Harry took his tongue and slowly made a circle around the nipple. He gently bit it between his front teeth then started to slowly suck on it, not hard enough to cause her pain, but just so he got a sensual moan of approval.

Harry then released from her left breast and dragging his tongue lightly across her chest, he continued to do the same treatment to the right.

Once he had finished with the right breast Harry slid his hands down the sides of her torso until he reached the band of her shorts. He slowly slid his hands around to the front and undid the tie to loosen them. Through the thin fabric of the shorts And the lace of her panties Harry gently touched her vagina for the first time. Just as when Ginny had touched his penis for the first time, Ginny gave out a long shuddering exhale and waited for more. Not knowing what exactly to do Harry started to caress her through the layers of fabric. Harry soon started to figure out the basic anatomy of her vagina and ran his fingers up and down the sides of the slit. Ginny suddenly grasped Harry's hand and set it next to the band of her sorts and said, "Take them off"

Just as she had done, he slid his hands under her waistband and slowly started slide them off over her perfectly shaped legs. Once they were fully removed and discarded across the room Harry stopped to admire the skimpy pink pair of panties that she wore.

Ginny's hand quickly moved up to grasp his wrist, moving his hand back onto her vagina. The very thin material was soaked and Harry chuckled slightly and said, "were not going to need any lubrication for you I see".

And Ginny replied, "oh no, you make me very wet, Mr. Potter."

Through the thin material Harry once again started to explore her, gently pressing and rubbing along the delicate lips. Ginny then shifted off of him and laid with her legs spread open in front of him and said "Harry, Take them off, I want you to really feel me!" Surprised, harry delicately pulled off her panties to get his first full look at her vagina. Harry hesitantly reached forward and ran a moistened finger along the slit. A tremor racked Ginny's body and she arched her back. Harry carefully pushed this finger forward into her just a bit and let her get accustomed to it, he pushed it in a little farter each time giving her a moment. He then started to slowly move the finger in and out, helped by the ample amount of lubrication that she was producing, he then added another finger getting a long drawn out moan from Ginny. She then said, "Harry, I'm done with this foreplay stuff I want you really inside of me!"

By this time Harry had recovered and was once again hard. Thinking back to the picture in the book harry gently slid Ginny to the center of the mattress and kneeled with his knees between her open legs. She gave him a smile of reassurance and he slowly lowered towards her. Harry positioned himself up against her opening and gently started to push in. Harry went very slow making sure that he did not hurt Ginny seeing as it was their first time. Once he was all the way inside of her harry slowly started to move in and out and thought that she had to be the most amazing girl in the entire world. He grasped her breasts in his hands and massaged them, stimulating her even more. They were soon moving together faster and faster, Ginny lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back, pushing him even deeper into her. After a few minutes harry was nearing the breaking point and Ginny had almost reached her first orgasm of the night. Ginny's vagina tightened around Harry's penis as she orgasmed just as he came.

They rode out their orgasms together then collapsed so happy to have just shared something this amazing with the one they loved.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I might do another chapter after this to tell about the next day but I'm not sure. Please Review. Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay of posting. I don't know if I want to do another chapter after this, if I did it definitely wouldn't be nearly as smutty as these first few. Comment and tell if you think I should do another. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Harry awoke to discover that he was in an unfamiliar bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment trying to remember where exactly he was at. Suddenly all his memories from the night previously came back to him. He looked over to find Ginny cuddled up next to him, with his out stretched Hand resting comfortably on her bare breast. He lay still for a few minutes, not removing his hand from her chest, he didn't want to wake her. She was very beautiful as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed, and the most content look on her young face. Soon by the look of the sun that was slowly starting to fill the room with a warm orange light as it rose, Harry deducted that it would probably be smart to wake his peaceful companion in order to not get caught by her parents, or worse her brothers.

Removing his hand from her breast Harry gently nudged her in the arm, but this only got a muffled "ugh" He nudged a bit harder but this only resulted in a little more annoyed "ugh". Harry suddenly had an idea. He leaned over and gave her a lingering passionate kiss. At this her eyelids quickly fluttered open and she responded in turn. Before Harry knew it he was massaging her breasts and starting to climb on top of her, seeing as they were still naked from the night before, Ginny grasped his erect penis and started to guide it towards her, but she suddenly stopped an broke off the kiss. Harry looked at her inquisitively and she quickly said, "I would love to do it again with you Harry but what if someone discovered us? Imagine what Ron would do!"  
"true," said Harry sadly. "because I had a lot of fun last night and I would love to do it again"  
"you know I think I may have an idea," said Ginny mischievously  
"and what would that be" asked Harry  
"well if we told the family that we were both going to take showers, then turned on the water in one bathroom, to make them think one of us was in there, then we both sneak off to the other bathroom where we can study the chapter in the book on "fun in the shower".  
"sounds great to me," said Harry with a smirk.

Harry stealthily stepped into the bathroom to find Ginny sitting with her legs crossed reading the book.  
"made it I see," she said  
"yep" he replied "almost got caught by George in the hall but I managed to avoid him.  
Ginny stood up and moved close to Harry planting a lingering kiss. Harry responded, sliding his hands up and down her, exploring her body. He slid her shirt up and over her head exposing her breasts. "didn't bother to wear a bra I see" he commented."  
"nope" she replied "I figured it would be coming off anyway"

Harry rubbed his hands into her breasts, playing with the nipples and admiring their beauty. Even though she was young, Harry thought she had perfect breasts, they weren't too small or too large, and they fit just perfectly into his hand.

Ginny was kissing him up and down his neck while he was feeling her, and now she started to pull his shirt over his head, he helped and soon it was discarded along with hers onto the floor. Ginny undid Harry's pants and they dropped to the floor along with his underpants, Harry repeated the favor and they were now standing naked together.

She grasped is hand and lead him towards the awaiting shower. She pushed him inside then stepped out of sight for a moment, returning with a small vile. Ginny stepped into the shower with harry, they hesitated for a second, then they slowly came together, their bodies slippery from the falling cascade of warm water. Continuing from where they left off, Harry once again started to stroke and massage her while their lips were still connected. Harry's hand was just starting to travel farther south when Ginny broke off and reached for the vile that she had brought. "What's that?", Harry Questioned.

"Oh, it's just another little something from the book. . . It is a shower massage oil, activated by water, and it is also magically enchanted to umm increase our sensitivity, arousal, and umm make you be bigger and last longer. . .

"Wow, that book has everything!" said harry, "let's try some!"

Ginny carefully opened up the vile and put a few drops onto her hands, then Harry's. After a moment's hesitation they both grasped each other and spread the oil around. Ginny gasped when Harry's hands came into contact with her breasts, there was a slight tingling sensation, that sent shivers up her spine. She grasped harry and rubbed the oil over his hard penis, then ran her hands up and spread it over his chest. From his gasp she knew that he had also experienced a similar feeling as her. Harry started to massage her and could feel herself getting wet. She shifted slightly and harry slid his hand down towards her vagina. He started to gently play with the lips, and slowly slid his finger inside of her. The feeling of the oil inside of her must have been amazing, because she let out a sensual groan, then panted, "Harry, I want you. I want you inside of me now!"

With a smile Harry said, "Ok honey"

Harry grasped her under her ass and lifted her up against the shower wall. He positioned her right above his dick, which was pointing at an upwards angle, and slowly let her slide down the wall right into his awaiting penis. This new angle of penetration felt totally different than before, and the oil which was still on him felt amazing and only made him feel even more love towards Ginny. He held her still for a moment while she once again got accustomed to having him inside of her, then he started to move.

"Oh, Harry!" She moaned "You feel so big!"

It was true, the magical oil increased him to around seven inches and made him even wider and harder. They were starting out slow, as before, Harry gently thrusting into her as he held her ass in his hands. He helped to move her up and down on him, moaning with every thrust. After nearly 10 minutes of lovemaking they were both going strong and harry gently pulled her off of him. Ginny cried out and tried to put him back in but he just forcefully pushed her down to the floor of the large shower and mounted her. He desperately shoved his dick back into her and started to pound into her harder than he had ever done before. Each thrust caused Ginny to release a near scream of pleasure and after another few minutes they were both nearing their climax. Harry suddenly lay forward onto Ginny, grasping her breasts in his hands, then he released his large load into her. The feeling of Harry coming inside of her pulled Ginny over the edge and she hit her orgasm, with rhythmic contractions of both Harry's penis and tightening of her vagina they rode out their orgasms together. The oil had a much larger effect that either had ever imagined, because they continued to climax for nearly five minutes. Sadly they eventually slowed and the contractions of Ginny's vagina became sporadic, while Harry softened slightly and collapsed on top of her.

Still breathing hard, they lay on the floor of the shower and the warm water splashed around their young naked bodies.

Ginny whispered, "I don't think sex could ever be that amazing"

"I know," said Harry with a smile, "that was… that was spectacular."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Since I first posted this story over a year ago I have been watching more and more people slowly add it to their notifications list so I decided I would once again slip into the world of Harry and Ginny and add another chapter. I tried to keep with the feel of the other chapters, but I felt myself leaning a little more towards the bonding side of their relationship. No worries though, there will be a fair deal of smut none the less. - P.S. I don't own HP

Harry and Ginny basked together in the steam for a few more minutes, enjoying their sensual alone time, but were startled when there was a sudden knock on the door and Molly Weasely's voice rang out, "Ginny, dear, are you okay? You've been in there nearly an hour!"

Ginny jumped at her mother's voice and hastily replied,

"Yes mum, I'm fine. Just enjoying a nice hot shower."

At this Harry couldn't help but let loose a small chuckle, which quickly resulted in his mouth being covered by his feisty red-headed partner.

Once the coast was clear, the two young lovers carefully made their way down stairs to the parlor where the rest of the Weasley's had congregated. Harry spent some time joking with the twins, devising ever more complicated plans to get back at the Dursleys with some of George and Fred's home make joke products, but his mind was still fixated with Ginny.

Sometime after lunch, Ginny and Harry managed to slip away from the rest of the family into  
Ginny's tiny bedroom on the second floor of the burrow. Both Harry and Ginny had the same idea and they both dove for the desk drawer where Ginny had hidden "The wizard and witches guide to love". Harry managed to dig it out of the depths of the drawer first, and asked Ginny,

"So my love, What chapter would you like to study next?"

"Well, let's see what comes after the shower chapter, but I doubt anything else could be that amazing." Said Ginny with a smirk.

Harry opened the book, turning to chapter six. It was entitled "Fun in the Sun" with a large image of the same young witch and wizard holding hands, walking into a leafy green forest.

Harry took a quick glance at Ginny and said,

"How's this chapter look to you?"

"Looks like fun to me." She replied with a smile.

Cuddled together on Ginny's small single mattress, Harry and Ginny spent the next few minutes studying the fine art of "fun in the sun." When Ginny wasn't looking, Harry stealthily sneaked the items from the sunken-in back compartment that were designated for the "fun in the sun" chapter and stowed them in his pocket, hoping to surprise Ginny with them as she had done that morning in the shower.

Harry and Ginny eventually devised a plan to tell Mrs. Weasley that they were simply heading over the hill to the creek to have a short swim, hoping that they would be able to slip out of the house without drawing any unwanted attention to themselves from Ginny's nosy brothers.

Harry and Ginny changed into their swim suits, Harry's having had been summoned from his downstairs bedroom. Harry attempted to be mature and keep his eyes averted while Ginny undressed and put on her striped bikini, but his will power was not strong enough, and he ended up staring like a child in a racing-broom shop, making Ginny cheeks match the color of her hair. Harry didn't know if it was possible, but he could have swore that Ginny became more beautiful every time he gazed at her. Once Harry was also outfitted in his swim suit, the young lovers headed down the stairs and out the side door, completely avoiding the brothers, who were far to enthralled in their quidditch game to notice two lone figures striding over the hill adjacent to the burrow.

Once they were over the hill and out of eyesight of the burrow, Ginny gently took Harry's hand and lead him towards a pleasantly bubbling creek, that wound gently between a few trees and then disappeared into the bordering woods. They sat down together on a fallen tree next to the stream and dipped their bare feet into the pleasantly cool water, sitting in silence they admired the beautiful sky and abundant clouds above them. After a few minutes in silence, Harry leaned closer and gently kissed Ginny on the cheek, followed by a whispered "I love you."

At this Ginny let a small smile touch her lips, and then with a smirk slid off the fallen tree into the cool water, and pulled Harry in behind her. After some time in the cool water, a breeze came in from the west, and shivers wracked both of their young bodies causing them to embrace in an effort to fight off the cold. With Ginny's bikini-clad body pressed tightly against him, Harry could feel how chilled Ginny had become in the fact that her nipples were gently poking him through the thin material of her striped top. Through chattering teeth Ginny mumbled,

"I'm thinkin it might be time to get out of the water."

"Agreed." Said Harry. "I think I just might have brought something that will warm us up real nice too."

Harry and a still shivering Ginny stepped out of the creek walked into the protection of the trees. The ancient oaks around them provided some shelter from the breeze, but it still felt cold on their glistening bodies.

"Did you say you had something that might warm us up?" Asked Ginny.

"Yep." Replied Harry. And he proceeded to open the magically water-proof pocket of his swim trunks and produce a small piece of cloth, which he proceeded to throw onto the leafy ground. The small piece of cloth shimmered for a moment then quickly transformed in a pair of thick, quilted blankets. Ginny smiled gently and pulled harry down to the forest floor with her and they both slipped between the quilted layers.

More to come soon. Possibly even today.


	5. Chapter 5

HP isn't Mine-

Once snugly under the magically warmed, quilted blanket, Ginny squirmed to get as close to Harry as possible, and quickly wrapped herself around him. Harry chuckled slightly at Ginny's aggressive action, but soon responded in turn and maneuvered so she was pinned beneath him, his lips now locked onto hers. She could feel Harry hardening against her as he nimbly squeezed his right hand beneath her while suspending himself with his left and worked to un-tie her bikini top. He eventually succeeded and tossed the unneeded piece of clothing out from within their warm cocoon. Harry slid his hands back beneath the covers and slid his hands up her sides to cup her breast. The warming spell in the blanket had done its job well, her nipples were no longer hard and erect from the cold, and he gently played with the right, moving it in a circular motion with his finger tip, which drew a long, sensual moan. Harry gave a slight smile, happy to bring so much satisfaction to his beautiful partner. Harry then broke his mouth away from hers and asked,

"Are you ready for something new, hun?"

"Always." She replied with a sly smile.

Harry gave her one last peck on the lips and then slipped his head into the dark beneath the covers. He started by once again grasping her breasts within his hands and taking hold of her left nipple between his lips. He gave it a gentle squeeze and then slid his tongue down the side of her breast to give the same treatment to the right, once again receiving a moan elation. He continued by slowly tracing a line down her toned chest with his tongue, starting at her breasts and ending just below her belly-button. His hands followed down the sides of her body and ended on her hips, alongside the ties for her bikini bottoms.

Harry paused for a moment, hoping to build her anticipation; which resulted in a growled,

"Harry, if you are going to do something you had better do it now!"

This is just what he had been waiting for and he quickly undid the ties to her last piece of clothing.

In the darkness Harry couldn't be quite sure where her center was, so starting on her stomach he slowly slid his hand further and further south until he had reached her moistened lips. At first contact Ginny inhaled sharply, but Harry didn't hold up and proceeded to insert a finger deep within. He slowly removed it from within her and then placed a small kiss right at the top of her wet lips. Once again going by feel in the dark, he slid his tongue up the slit and then grasped with his lips and sucked slightly. He must have hit just the perfect spot because Ginny suddenly arched her hips, forcing his mouth against her woman-hood, and releasing a yell of ecstasy, exclaiming,

"Harrryyyy, do that again!"

He did as she demanded and soon she was breathing heavily, nearly at her finish. With a last sigh she reached her climax, this one even more spectacular than the magically enhanced one in the shower.

As she slowly came off of the high, Harry crawled back to lie beside her. Taking her hand in his, he discovered that she was trembling. Worried, he asked,

"Gin, are you okay?"

She took one more shuttering breath and replied,

"Yeah, just something you did… down there… it just, it just, felt like nothing I've ever experienced before."

Harry and Ginny laid peacefully next to each other once again in silence, admiring the beauty of the forest around them.

After Harry let out a long sigh, Ginny asked,

"Do you think I forgot about you, my love?"

"Oh, of course not." Said Harry without much conviction.

"Here, follow me, and I'll prove to you that I didn't forget." Said Ginny as she quickly rose from the forest floor, wrapped the quilted blanket around her nude body, and ran off deeper into the forest.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please give me any feedback you have. I promise that I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
